susurros de amor
by Dikath
Summary: sin importar la situacion quien ama lo demuestra...Sasuhina     anti-sakura UU


Las maldiciones existen, solo eso podía explicar las desgracias que había vivido durante su niñez y parte de su adolescencia, solo eso podía justificar la muerte de los Uchiha, o la muerte y verdad de su hermano, y como olvidar la sensación de frustración y amargura cuando Itachi murió por segunda vez, pero a pesar que la maldición que cargo a cuestas por esos años ahora estaba más feliz que nunca.

Volvía a su aldea después de una larga misión, se sentía emocionado sin embargo no lo reflejaba en su rostro, ante todo era un orgulloso Uchiha, y no mostraría lo alegre que estaba por regresar junto a ella…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La consciencia regresaba lentamente, era una sensación lejos de ser agradable, sus músculos estaban desgarrados, no abría sus ojos pues solo con intentarlo una vez expandió un ardor insoportable por su cabeza, dejo de luchar con su cuerpo para que se moviera y simplemente se concentró en respirar pero hasta ese simple hecho le dolía horrores.

Pronto su mente trabajo en los acontecimientos que la tenían en lo que suponía que era la cama de un hospital, las lagrimas se acumularon bajo sus parpados para después salir y ser absorbida por la tela que cubría su rostro, aun así no se movió ni un milímetro su cuerpo era incapaz de responderle.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose la alejo de sus pensamientos, escucho como unos pasos suaves se adentraban en el lugar y se paseaban a su alrededor después de un rato alguien susurra su nombre, el tono se le hace familiar y forzar a su cerebro a reconocer a su acompañante, algo difícil para alguien que confía en sus ojos más que nada.

I-Ino…- la voz salió rasposa por su boca, lastimando de forma leve su garganta.

Hinata… espera un momento traeré a Tsunade-sama- los pasos dejaron de ser suaves para convertirse en golpeteos rápidos y sonoros.

No paso mucho para que la puerta se abriera de nuevo, pero esta vez el sonido la lastimo, eran muy fuertes y agudos, las voces de varias personas y el choque de los tacones re avivaron los ardores en su cabeza.

Cállense, que yo sepa Ino solo me llamo a mí, largo- enseguida supo que allí estaba la hokage- Hinata, no te preocupes, se que te debe doler mucho el cuerpo ¿ escuchas?- aquella fuerte mujer ahora usaba un tono dulce y cálido, respondió con un si susurrado débilmente- dormirás más tiempo por lo menos hasta que disminuya lo que sientes.

Supo que ella le había suministrado algo porque de inmediato su mente comenzó a divagar y todo se fue calmando hasta que se desconecto de la realidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba cansado pero al fin pisaba el suelo de Konoha, noto algo en el ambiente específicamente la mirada de todos los "idiotas" aldeanos, hacía tiempo que era de odio y desconfianza pero ahora se parecían a las que recibía cuando era niño, cuando se comunico la masacre de su clan, no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto solo quería llegar a su casa comer algo y descansar abrazado a la persona que pronto seria su esposa suspiro pesadamente quería correr pero el agotamiento se lo impedía. De la nada Naruto se le tiro encima y lo abrazó, justo cuando le iba a lanzar un insulto se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba llorando algo poco común en el.

Dobe, ¿Qué rayos te ocurre?- puede que no haya tenido sutileza pero era él, y no podía cambiar algo tan propio como la falta de tacto-

Sa…Sasuke- las lagrimas salieron con más fuerza de los ojos azules- Hinata, ella… ella esta herida y…

Antes de que se dijera alguna otra palabra el azabache salió disparado hacia el edificio mencionado, la adrenalina le permitió usar toda su velocidad para avanzar por el pueblo, sin importarle ni un poco a cuantos arrolló o cuantos puestos del mercado tiro, un nudo en su pecho le dificulto respirar. Al llegar al hospital se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba a su lado, el le guio hasta Tsunade, incluso ella lo miro con lastima, miro con cierto temor la puerta de la cual la rubia había salido, sintió cosas que creía que nunca volvería a experimentar, cosas de las que él creía haberse librado como lo eran el temor, el pánico, la angustia y la frustración.

Ingreso a la pieza blanca, fijando sus ojos en la camilla allí estaba ella, se estremeció al ver las vendas de su rostro, que bajaban por su cuello y hombros, también analizó los aparatos que se conectaban a ella su cabello no estaba tan largo como recodaba la poca piel que podía ver eran sus labios y su mentón, estaban mas pálidos de lo que él nunca vio.

Hina…- el jadeo se perdió en el espacio.

Cerró los ojos intento despertar de lo que suponía era una pesadilla mordiendo su lengua hasta que el sabor metálico de su sangre se expandió por su boca, abrió los ojos y se volvió a encarar a la mujer a cargo de la aldea.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pese a la rabia que sentía era tan inmensa como intensa, se las arregló para no gritar esa pregunta-

Tu casa fue atacada Sasuke fueron 15 personas, asesinaron a los sirvientes del clan Hyuga que estaban en la casa, Hinata bueno recibió un golpe especial en la cabeza y múltiples puñaladas… después de eso intentaron quemar la habitación en donde estaba- Tsunade intento sonar lo más profesional posible teniendo algo que la desgarraba, la culpa.

¿Quiénes?- el ojinegro estaba seguro que si decía más de una palabra terminaría estallando en ese lugar.

Sasuke, fue….- Naruto tomo la palabra pero su valor se ahogo por las lagrimas que nuevamente salieron sin control- fue… Sakura…

No hubo más palabras Naruto se volvió a desvanecer en su tristeza y decepción mientras que la Godaime bajaba su rostro y apretaba sus puños por las mismas razones, el ultimo Uchiha volteo su cuerpo y camino hasta llegar al lado de su prometida, solicito a los rubios que salieran sin quitar la mirada de la ojiperla, una vez más se hundió en la desesperación y el dolor, sintió de nuevo como la maldición de su sangre reaparecía y destrozaba su felicidad, su cuerpo colapsó dejándolo de rodillas sosteniéndose de la cama de sabanas blancas. Pasaron las horas y el manto nocturno envolvió a aquella aldea aun así el joven seguida hincado al lado de su amada con la mirada perdida en el suelo y la frente en la barra metálica de camilla, no noto como el brazo de la peli azul se movía hasta que este le toco la coronilla, de inmediato levanto la cabeza observando cómo los labios que tanto había besado se movían muy sutilmente, tembló un poco y de sus orbes negros bajaron lagrimas se levantó del suelo con dolor en sus piernas, y tomo delicada mente aquella mano que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

También te amo- le dijo a la chica, sin soltarla sirvió y le dio un poco de agua- saldremos de esta, solo pospondremos un poco la boda- aun con las gotas saldas bajando por su rostro sonrió un poco.

Por su parte Hinata también lloro tras sus vendas, mientras hacia el amague de un lo siento en sus labios.

No lo hagas, tú no eres culpable… no dejaremos que esto nos afecte no le daremos el gusto a esa loca- declaro con determinación manteniendo la suavidad con la que siempre la trataba.

El tiempo paso, ya eran tres semanas desde el nuevo ataque a la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke había destruido todas las edificaciones del lugar, incluso los lugares donde las antiguas generaciones de su clan ocultaban sus secretos, después de eso solo mando construyó una mansión en el centro del territorio, con el bosque y el llago de patio, uno obra ostentosa pero formal.

Pasaba casi todo el día en el hospital solo salía a ducharse, cambiarse y comer. Hinata se mantenía en reposo y con las vendas físicamente mejoraba pero su autoestima estaba por el piso aun no se sabía cómo quedaría su cuerpo cuando se recuperara, tenía miedo de que las cicatrices la alejaran de Sasuke, había dejado de hablar para pasar a decir unas pocas silabas y su apetito bajo drásticamente.

Una noche Sasuke había salido a cenar, le había dicho que volverá rápido y ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, había pasado cerca de una hora desde entonces no se había movido mucho escucho la puerta abrirse pensaba que era Sasuke hasta que un golpe en su costado la saco de la camilla.

Maldita, debiste morirte la primara vez ¿por qué quieres retener a Sasuke-kun a tu lado?- sintió pánico era la misma voz de su atacante, Sakura- mírate un adefesio no puedes satisfacerlo en nada.

…- no le dijo ni le renegó nada, siguió en el piso con la cabeza gacha.

Lárgate de este mundo…! BASURA!- espero el golpe que seguramente cegaría su vida sin proponérselo volvió a llorar, sin embargo escucho un quejido de la pelirrosa.

Instantes después el lugar se lleno de ruido, pasos, voces y otros cosas que no distinguía, unos brazos cálidos la abrazaron, Sasuke había vuelto por ella, tanteo aferrándose a él sin importarle el dolor de su cuerpo.

El informe del ataque revelo que Sakura sedujo y redujo a uno de los guardias de la prisión y usando la imagen del mismo Sasuke se infiltro en el hospital, ataco a Hinata Hyuga en su cuarto y finalmente fue inmovilizada por el Uchiha, quien le enterró la punta de un kunai en la columna, la dejo paralizada de la cadera hacia abajo.

Paso más de un año de terapias, crisis nerviosas y visitas al psicólogo pero la ojiperla había recuperado su vida, la hokage borro muchas de las huellas de aquel día de su cuerpo, no obstante una de esas marcas se negó a irse, pero no le dio mucho problema ignorar su existencia en su cintura, su cabello había crecido de nuevo y hoy era el día de su boda, sentada en el tocador quería llorar de nuevo, pero de la emoción Sasuke no la dejo, a pesar de haber quedado tan marcada en un tiempo no la dejo, a pesar de no poseer la altura que el clan Uchiha necesitaba no la dejo. Tras el regaño de Ino por casi arruinar su obra maestra, había llegado la hora respiro intentando calmarse era su momento.

Sasuke estaba mirando por la ventana esperando a que Naruto terminara de pelear con su corbata, medito el acontecimiento de hace un año, como sintió el peso de la maldición Uchiha de nuevo, por eso destrozó el lugar de paredes malditas, se había preguntado mil veces si lo que le paso a Hinata era su culpa otras mil veces pensó en alejarla de la vida de riesgo, pero fueron millones de razones las que aparecieron para no cometer ese error, dio un gran suspiro y salió rumbo al altar sin esperar a su amigo sabia que al final no usaría la molesta corbata.

el lugar era perfecto, la música, la gente y los trajes hacían armonía con el mágico momento, pronto gritos de júbilo y euforia retumbaron por el alegre lugar, entre el ruido de la celebración se lanzaron 2 leves susurros, 2 suaves.." te amo".


End file.
